Smash High
by Swordsmaster of Light
Summary: What if Super Smash Bros. Brawl was a high school? Please read the guidelines in the story and enjoy!
1. The Beginning of School

Smash High

Alright, before I start this thing, I got to get a couple things out there. 1) I did NOT steal this idea from anyone else. I thought of it myself. I do not commit the crime of plagiarism. 2) If at any point in the story you feel offended, I recommend that you stop reading and leave a comment or review about it. I do not try to offend anyone with my stories. 3) This is a fan made fiction. The characters may or may not have friendships with each other that are not physically possible in real life. Please do not complain about this. I know that this cannot happen in real life, and I do not like when people complain about it. 4) If you find something wrong with this story or an area that I could improve on in the future, please leave a review. I welcome all constructive criticism (but not complaints). 5) None of the characters from Super Smash Bros. Brawl or the game Super Smash Bros. Brawl are mine. I do not claim ownership of the characters or the game in any way.

What if Brawl were a boarding high school? This is the story of the characters of Super Smash Bros. Brawl if they were teenagers in a high school. P.S. the story is Marth's point of view in most parts (he is my favorite character; that's why I chose him). And don't worry; Ganondorf's not evil this time around.

Chapter 1: The Beginning…of School

It is a bright and sunny morning at Smash High. It is the first day of school for the students. It begins like most first days: students running around everywhere trying to find and talk with their friends. It sounded like this:

"Hey man, over here!"  
"I hope we have classes together!"

"Hey dude! You're going here too? Awesome!"

After the students finally got settled, the Principal, whose name was Ganondorf, began his speech welcoming the students back to school, how they would have a wonderful year and blah, blah, blah. He then dismissed the students to main lobby to get their room keys, student planners and schedules, and maps of the school.

In the main lobby, the students got their keys and tried to find their friends. They would not technically start school until Monday, three days from then.

Marth finally got his key after having to wait near the back of the line. He started to go up to his room, but then he heard someone call for him.

"Hey Marth! Over here!" It was Ike calling for him. Ike ran up to him as fast as he could.

"Hey Ike! I haven't seen you all summer. How've you been?"

"Not bad, not bad at all. My summer didn't totally suck this time!"

"Hah! You mean it wasn't like last year when you got stuck babysitting your sister the whole time?" Marth laughed.

"Thankfully, no. I got to get out of the house more than five times this year! So, what room are you in? You got any idea who your roommate is?"

"Well let's see. I got room 409 on the second floor. I don't know who my roommate is. What about you?"

"I'm in room 407. And I don't know who my roommate is either, but at least we're right next to each other!"

"I'm going to go up to my room and unpack my stuff," Marth said hurryingly. I'll meet you in the lounge later okay? See you later!"

"Bye Marth!"

Marth got up to his room. Thankfully, there are elevators in the school. He knocked on the door in case anyone was in there, but when he heard no reply, he walked in. He began to unpack his things when someone walked into the room. He was wearing a green outfit and had a strange hat.

"Hi. I'm Link. Who are you?"

"I'm Marth," Marth replied. "So I'm guessing you are my roommate?"

"Yep. Hopefully we'll get to know each other, but I'm not exactly going to be here all the time."

"Why not, may I ask?" asked Marth.

"Well, my girlfriend goes here too and I promised her I'd visit her at least a couple times a week. Plus, I need see if any of my other friends go here. I've been out of contact with everyone lately. I'm going down to the lounge. I'll see you later."

"Bye!" Link closed the door behind him. Marth finished unpacking his things and walked down to the lounge to meet Ike.

Meanwhile, Ike was up in his room getting settled. Suddenly his roommate walked in. He was kind of short, wore a red cap and had a mustache.

"Hello. Who are you?" Ike asked.

"Ho-ho, hello! My name is-a Mario!"

"Umm…ok."

"And if imma not mistaken, your name is-a Ike, correct?"

"Yeah…Well, I'm done unpacking so I'm going to leave, if that's ok."

"Okey-dokey! I'll-a see you later!"

"Yeah, bye." Ike left the room in a hurry.

Down in the lounge, other students had gathered and were talking to their friends. Ike walked into the room and looked for Marth. He saw him at an empty table. He started to walk over to him when he tripped on something. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"Alright, who tripped me?" he yelled as he slowly got up. He looked down and saw a little pink ball-like person.

"Hiiii! My name's Kirby! " it said.

"Are you the one who tripped me?" Ike asked.

"No, I didn't trip you. You tripped over me."

"Oh. Sorry about that. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." he said as he smiled a big smile. "Bye!" He floated away.

Ike just stood there for a moment, confused at how he floated away, and then went over to Marth.

"So you know who your roommate is now?" asked Ike.

"Yeah I'm with Link. He's the guy wearing green with the weird hat."

"I saw him this morning. Anyway, I'm with this guy named Mario."

"Oh man, you're unlucky." Marth said. "He went to my middle school. He's really annoying. And his accent doesn't really make him less annoying, if you know what I mean, but that can't be helped."

"So I figured out. Anyway I-." He stopped mid-sentence and stared at something over to his left.

"Ike? You okay?" Marth asked. Ike didn't reply. Marth waved his hand in front of Ike's face, but to no avail. Finally, he turned around to see what Ike was looking at and started staring also. They were staring at a girl who had long brown hair and wore a purple and white dress. She turned around and began walking towards them. They quickly looked away.

"Hello boys." she said. "My name's Zelda."

"Nice to meet you Zelda." Marth said calmly. "My name is Marth and this is my friend Ike. He doesn't talk much, unfortunately." Ike waved at her.

"Nice to meet you both. I have to get going now. Hopefully I'll see you two later!" She walked away.

"Dude, she was hot!" Ike said quietly.

"Ike," Marth replied quietly, "although that is true, could you not act like that for once? Acting like that is what made you lose your last girlfriend, remember?"

"Yes I remember." Ike said in a groaning type of voice. "But I'm not a super sensitive person, remember?"

"Alright, no need to get mad over it." Marth looked at his watch. "It's 8:00 already? I'm going to go to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Bye! Remember, we got the tour tomorrow. Remember to wake me up if I over-sleep again!"

"I will, I will."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Gym Class

Chapter 2: Gym Class

It is Monday at Smash High. The students officially start school today. The past few days flew by without much excitement, except for the principal's surprise announcement. He called all the students to the auditorium to explain the schedules. It turns out that the students were broken down into 4 "teams" and each team would have only one class per day, but it would be around 80-120 minutes long. But the rest of the day was not free time. Only some of the students complained about this, but not many. Today the students who had team 1 would be in the gym class. And, as fate would have it, Marth, Ike, Link, and Zelda all had team 1.

--

The students arrived in the gymnasium confused to find no teacher. After the bell rang however, the teacher burst into the room. He was tall, had brown hair, and wore a suit of camouflage.

"My name is Snake," he said. "I got a couple rules for this class. First, I don't want to hear any cracks about my name, got it? If I do, whoever thought that joke was funny will get sent to the principal's office or get a detention. Second, no talking. Now, today we're going to see how fast you all can run. Go down to the track." Snake left the room through the back door and all the students, slightly confused, went out through the front. They all met at the track. Snake was standing there waiting. "Alright, all you have to do today is run around the track as many times as you can. It doesn't matter how many times you run, as long as you do one lap. And by the way, I hope you all run fast. Because I've rigged the track…with explosives. Now RUN!!" He blew his whistle as loud as he could and all of the students ran. As they ran screaming, multiple explosions went off. Thankfully, no one was severely injured, but Ike had to go to the school doctor's office. Apparently he can't handle explosions that aren't his own. One by one the students came off the track, exhausted. There was only one person still running after everyone else stopped. He wore a blue outfit and a red helmet. He ran much faster than the rest of the students.

"All right you show-off, you can stop now!" Snake yelled. The man on the track turned around and ran back to the class. "What's your name?"

"I'm Captain Falcon! I'm the fastest person in the wor-."

"Yeah, yeah fascinating." Snake interrupted. "Anyway, you are all dismissed for the day." The students left quickly, afraid about what he would do next.

--

After class, team 1 went to their daily after-class lecture. Here is where the problems began. The lecture consisted of a random teacher talking about something completely unimportant to their lives. Anyway, the seating assignments (for our main characters) were like this: Marth, being the most studious of the group, sat in front. Ike was behind him. Zelda sat next to Marth. Link was on the same row as Ike, but sat two chairs away from him.

"Hey Marth," Ike whispered. "Guess what?"

Marth sighed and whispered "What now?"

"If I lean forward, I can see Zelda's a-."

"I hope you know that I can hear you, Ike," Zelda said in a warning voice. Ike sat up straight and pretended like the conversation never happened.

"I apologize for my friend there," Marth said to Zelda quietly. "He's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed sometimes."

"It's alright," Zelda whispered in reply. "I'm kind of used to it. Some of the guy's I've met in my lifetime aren't very different. In fact, you are one of a few that are nice and polite to me. I like that in a guy." She smiled.

"That's good to know. Anyone who knows you should consider themselves lucky." Marth smiled back and turned back to the lecture. He felt his heart flutter a bit. The teacher didn't notice any of the conversations that went on.

After the lecture was over, the students left the room and went their separate ways for the day. As Marth was walking back to his room, he walked into someone.

"Hey Marth," a familiar, but very angry voice said. Marth looked in front of him and saw Link standing there with his arms crossed.

"Hello Link. Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, I need you to keep your hands off of my girl!" the Hylian answered angrily.  
"You mean Zelda? I was just talking to her."

"Well, you better keep away from her, or else I'll beat you into next week!" Link stormed off.

"Okay… that was weird." Marth decided against going back up to the room.

End of Chapter 2

**NOTES**

**God this one is short. Sorry about that! I'll try harder next time! Remember to submit reviews and so on and so forth!**


	3. Conflicts

Conflicts

BE WARNED: The second half of this chapter has tones of domestic violence in it. If you have problems with domestic violence, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!! There will be a quick Catching-Up paragraph in the next chapter.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!" an alarm sounded. Marth quickly shot his hand out and shut it down before Link woke up. He slowly got up and glanced at the clock. 5:30 AM.

"Alright, better get downstairs before everyone else does. I don't want to be late again," Marth said to himself. He quickly and silently got dressed and snuck downstairs to the cafeteria.

--

Marth waited in the cafeteria until breakfast was served. Not surprisingly, the rest of the students filed in soon after breakfast was served. Marth sat at a table waiting for Ike to show up when Zelda walked up next to him.

"Hello Marth," she said politely. "Do you mind if I sit here? The rest of the tables are taken."

"I don't mind at all. Please, go right ahead," Marth replied. Zelda sat down next to him. "So, how are you today, princess?"

"I'm feeling well, thank you. I can't wait to see what class we have tod-." She was interrupted by a crash coming from the kitchen.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE PUFFBALL!" Link shouted while chasing Kirby around the cafeteria. Kirby had eaten all of Link's food. "I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU INTO THE GROUND!" Zelda blushed and hid her face in shame at Link's actions.

"Don't worry princess," Marth said reassuringly. "We all have a friend that does that from time to time. Speaking of which, I wonder where Ike is." There was another crash and a short, fat man came running out of the kitchen, being chased by Ike.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU FAT TUB OF LARD!" Ike yelled. "I'LL TEACH YOU TO STEAL MY FOOD!!"

"See what I mean?" Marth said to Zelda. "Now if you'll excuse me for a moment." He stood up and walked over to where Ike was running around in a circle chasing Wario, the fat man who stole his food. He stuck his arm out after Wario ran past and Ike came screeching to a halt.

"Hey Marth!" Ike said, happy to see his friend.

"Ike, why don't you just go get another plate of food instead of chasing the guy?" Marth calmly asked.

"Umm… I don't know. I didn't think of that. Be right back," Ike answered while running off to the kitchen again. Marth calmly walked back to his seat. Link had passed out from the running around chasing Kirby and Zelda tried to keep him sitting up on the seat next to her. Marth grabbed a glass of water and threw the liquid at his face. Link woke up in a shock.

"I'm up, I'm up! What'd I miss?" Link stammered. He looked around, shrugged, and went back to the kitchen.

"Sorry to be so blunt in my method of waking him up, but I doubt that he was going to wake up anytime soon if we tried anything else." Marth said to Zelda. "I'll see you at class. Goodbye." He made a courteous bow and left the room. The others finished their breakfast relatively quickly and all went to their classes.

--

The class that day was basically two lectures in a row; nothing interesting. But during class, Zelda and Link were missing. Marth was a little worried about Zelda and asked some people where she might be. He wasn't as worried about link; he probably just cut class. Everyone said that Zelda fell down a small flight of stairs and was in her room. After class, Marth ignored Ike's childish requests to get revenge on Kirby and went to check on Zelda. As he approached her room, he heard screams of pain coming from Zelda's dorm. He rushed over to the door and listened carefully.

'What did I tell you about talking to other men?" a voice yelled. Marth wasn't certain, but the voice sounded vaguely like Link's.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" This voice was definitely was Zelda's.

"Wrong answer!" SMACK!

"Please stop! Please!" Zelda cried. This continued for a couple of minutes more, but Marth stopped listening when he heard footsteps coming out from the room and ran to the corridor corner and hid there, looking around the corner to see who would come out. A male figure ran out of the room quickly, thinking he would not be seen. Marth slowly and quietly walked into the room to see if anyone was in there, but the room was empty. Marth ran to the Principal's office to report what he heard.

--

"Now Marth," Principal Ganondorf said calmly, "are you certain this is what you heard? You didn't see it in a television show or a movie and maybe you imagined it?"

"I'm sure, sir. I have never seen any movie or show that even remotely involved what I heard," Marth answered with a slightly worried tone.

"Alright, I will send trained professionals to investigate what you have heard. This is a serious legal offence. In the meantime, I recommend you keep a close eye on Zelda. We don't want this happening again."

"Yes sir," Marth replied. He bowed and left the office in a hurry.

End Chapter 3


	4. Dodge Ball!

Catching-Up Paragraph

**Catching-Up Paragraph**

**Ok, I said I would include this for those of you who didn't enjoy something that I wrote in the second part of chapter 3. It turns out that Link doesn't like Zelda talking to other men and beats her up for it. Marth overheard one of the times where Zelda got beat up by Link and told the Principal, Ganondorf, about it. Ganondorf said that he would get "trained professionals" to stop this from happening again. Now, on with Chapter 4!**

Dodge Ball!!

The day started out like it normally does- Marth waking up at 4:30 in the morning and rushing down to the cafeteria. He couldn't get the events of last night out of his head. He didn't want to say anything to Ike about it because he wasn't sure how he'd react. While he was waiting for breakfast to start and the other students to come downstairs he kept asking himself "Why? Why would Link do something like that?" He stopped thinking about it when he felt someone hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Marth exclaimed while turning around. "Ike, what'd you do that for?"

"Well, if you'd stop being so deep in thought all the time, you might notice when I'm yelling at you!" Ike said angrily.

"Well, sorry Ike, but unlike you I like to think," Marth said quietly.

"Anyway, are you ready to play some DODGE BALL?!" Ike exclaimed.

"What? When are we playing dodge ball? And how do you know that we are?" Marth asked

"Well, you remember that Kirby guy?" Ike asked with a slight angry tone in his voice. "I saw him in the kitchen and he walked over to me and asked me for my food. I said no, and he thought that telling me that we're playing dodge ball in gym was a good exchange for my food, so he sucked it up and ran. I didn't chase after him this time."

"Alright, who are we playing against?"

"I think it's us versus team 2 and tomorrow its team 3 versus team 4."

"Ok then, see you in class!" Marth said as he finished his breakfast and walked away.

--

As Marth was walking to class, Link came up behind him and poked him in the shoulder. Marth quickly turned around and got in a ready stance, like he normally does when surprised, but when he saw it was Link, he relaxed, but only a little.

"Hey Marth. Ready for dodge ball?" Link asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait." Marth replied, trying his hardest not to punch him in the face for what he did. As they walked into the gym, they got pegged in the face by a dodge ball, thrown by Snake.

"You're late!" Snake yelled with a strangely excited look on his face. "I won't write it up this time, but next time, you two better be careful!"

"Sorry, sir." Marth said apologetically. Link saw Zelda and walked up to her, giving her a kiss on the forehead and hugging her before taking his spot on the gym floor.

"Hey Romeo," Snake said, "save the mushy stuff for the hallway!" Link shot Snake a dark glare when he turned around to get the ball. "Alright, as you all probably know by this point, we're playing dodge ball." Snake said as Ike let out a loud "WHOO!" "Get ready." Everyone got into a prepared position, not sure what kind of trap Snake might throw at them. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. See this ball? All of the balls have time bombs in them, set for two minutes. I hope you all can throw." Snake said evilly. "Ready? GO!" He threw the ball at Ike to start off the game. He pegged at a dinosaur thing called Yoshi, who saw it coming, yelled "YOSHI!!" and licked up the ball.

"Oh God damn it! Nice job you dino…thing. You're out for that!" Snake yelled as Yoshi went to go sit down. He gave the next ball to Mario, who was on team 2. He threw it into the air towards his brother Luigi and Luigi kicked it across the gym, hitting Ike right in the face.

"I could say that he's not out because it's against the rules to hit someone in the face, but so far I don't like him," Snake whispered to himself. "You're out!" Ike walked to the bench, angry and muttering to himself. Marth picked up the ball and as he was about to throw it, it exploded in his face. He fell down, shocked. "You're out too!" Snake yelled, almost happy to see his students in pain. After that, the game was as normal as a dodge ball game can be with Snake until Zelda got hit on the shoulder. As she wailed out in pain, Snake blew his whistle and told everyone to back away from her. "Alright, calm down, calm down. Let me look at it." He lifted up the bandage that was already there and saw that the skin of her shoulder was purple and black. "What happened to you?" Snake asked, shocked to see a student in pain like this when he didn't cause it.

"I, um, I f-fell down some stairs the other day. I'll be fine," Zelda said with uncertainty.

"I think that's enough contact for one day," he said as the bell rang. He bandaged up her bruise and she hurried out, only to be stopped by Link.

"What was that!?" he exclaimed as quietly as he could when he thought everyone was gone.

"I'm sorry Link; I'm not good at lying, especially to a teacher." Zelda replied.

"Well let's hope you get better soon. I'd hate to see you fall down anymore stairs," he said as he left. Zelda was about to leave when Snake stopped her.

"Alright, are you going to tell me what really happened?" he asked.

"I told you, I fell down the stairs," she replied.

"I'll be the judge of that," he said as he walked away. Zelda left the room in a hurry.

--

At lunch, Zelda walked in late again, not that it mattered if you were late to lunch anyway. Marth was sitting by himself, waiting for Ike who probably, knowing him, was filling up his plate as much as he could and avoiding Kirby.

"Hey Marth, do you mind if I sit here again?" Zelda asked as she walked up to him.

"I don't mind at all." He replied as Zelda pulled up a chair next to him. "But do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well, I left the gym last because I was still recovering from that explosion. I heard you and Link talking and he sounded angry. Is everything OK between you two?"  
"Yeah, everything's fine," Zelda nervously, trying not to show it.

"Alright…well, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here if you need me OK?"

"Alright. Thanks Marth!" she said as she left the room. Marth waved and smiled at her as she left.

"I've got to figure out more about this. What happened to those two…?"

End of Chapter 4

**Notes**

**I'd like to take this space of my story to thank my friend link x zelda212 for helping me out with this chapter. Even though he was REALLY pissed when I made Link and Zelda like they are now, he gave me the idea for this whole chapter (and wrote it out. I changed it up though). If any of you have ideas for a chapter (or sub-chapter that doesn't involve with the storyline), feel free to drop me a line! I'll try to include fan-submitted things as much as possible! Thanks! D**


	5. The Brawl Room

**In a previous chapter I asked readers to, if they wanted to, submit plot events to happen sometime in the story and I would try to involve them. The first request was to have Zelda fight back against Link. For any of you who want that to happen, I will make it so. Near the end of the story there is going to be a big fight scene, but I'm not telling who will be in it just yet! Now, on with Chapter 5!**

The Brawl Room

Marth woke before his alarm today. He still couldn't stop thinking about Zelda.

"I wonder if her arm has healed yet." Marth thought to himself. "I need to find out what's happening between Link and her so I can stop her from being hurt again. And nothing's going to stop me." He glanced at his clock. It was 4:00 in the morning. With a sigh, Marth got dressed and went downstairs.

--

After the rest of the students got downstairs, Marth got his breakfast and looked for Zelda. He couldn't find her, but that was because she was normally late to the meals anyway. Link was already there, stuffing his face. Marth picked an empty table and sat down. Just as he was about to eat, the loudspeaker, Principal Ganondorf's primary way of communication, went off.

"Attention all students." Ganondorf's booming voice said. "When finished with breakfast, all students are to report to the auditorium. I have an announcement to make." Marth figured that he would see Zelda in class anyway, so he finished breakfast quickly and went to the auditorium.

--

The rest of the students filed into the auditorium soon after Marth did. When everyone was present, Ganondorf came onto the stage.

"Good morning, everyone. Today, you will be pleased to know that, after today, it is no longer mandatory to take your classes everyday." At this, there was a large amount of cheering from all of the students. "Settle down, settle down. Today, I am introducing a new addition to the school that will offer an alternative to your classes. If everyone will follow me, I will show it to you all." He walked out the front door of the auditorium followed by everyone else. He led them down the main corridor to a closed door. Everyone had wondered what was behind the door, but no one was brave enough to check. Ganondorf opened the door and said "I give you the Brawl Room!" The "Brawl Room" was a rather small room, covered in chrome and had a computer terminal on the wall to the left of the entrance. There were four platforms, each colored a different color, one red, one blue, one yellow, and one green. And there was a big floating gloved hand in the middle of it. "This is Master Hand," Ganondorf explained. "He is the one who watches over the Brawl Room. He will explain it to you. Good luck!" Ganondorf left the room.

"Hello there, children!" the hand said in a deep voice that reminded some students of a cartoon show that children aren't supposed to watch. His voice became like a normal humans after that. "Allow me to explain how the room works. The computer terminal will allow you to select a type of 'match' for you to fight in. There are two main types of matches: Training and Versus Mode. Training Mode allows you to practice your skills in various games. You will find out about the games when you use it. Versus Mode allows two to up to four students to fight against each other on a stage selected by the 'first player' or the person in the Fighter 1 slot. Different items can be set to vary the matches in difficulty and enjoyment. Now, would anyone like to try a match?" No one volunteered. "No one? Alright then, I'll choose." He pressed a button on the terminal and the fighters' faces began flashing across the screen. The first picture that stopped was Ike's face. The second was Kirby. "Okay, Ike and Kirby, step onto the platforms!" Master hand said. They did, Ike having an evil look on his face. Master Hand pressed another button and Ike and Kirby disappeared in a flash of light.

--

They appeared on a flat stage that was purple and black. "This is Final Destination!" Master Hand said. A booming voice announced the beginning of the match:

"3,

2,

1,

FIGHT!!"

Ike charged at Kirby, sword drawn. He slashed Kirby with it, but he jumped out of the way and floated above him. Kirby turned in to a stone and slammed on Ike's head. He was sent backwards. He quickly recovered and just as Kirby became Kirby again, he slammed his sword on top of him, sending him flying. He jumped back on the stage and waited for Ike to attack him again.

"Hiii! Hiii! Hiii! Hiii!" he said in a taunting manner.

"Raaagh! God that's annoying!" Ike screamed as he jumped at Kirby. Kirby opened his mouth and sucked him in. He spat Ike out and part of Kirby's body changed. He now had Ike's hairstyle and a miniature version of his sword. Kirby jumped at Ike and hit him with the mini sword. Ike seemed unaffected by it and shrugged it off.

"Let me show you how that's done," Ike said as he raised his sword. He smashed his sword into Kirby, who flew off into the stage and disappeared off the left side. Ike had won.

--

They both appeared back in the Brawl Room where everyone was waiting, watching the screen that came up in front of them, allowing them to see the match. Everyone clapped for Ike, some people a little nervous to go near him after that display of power.

"And that's how the Brawl Room works," Master Hand said. "I hope to see all of you in this room later!" Everyone left the room and went to their class for the day.

--

Lunch was relatively normal that day: everyone grabbed their food and sat down with their friends. Marth sat at an empty table and waited for Ike to show up while looking for Zelda. Zelda came over to him. She was late, again. Probably because she doesn't really run, she walks. After a little while, he saw her.

"Zelda!" Marth called. She heard him and walked over.  
"Marth! I was looking for you. You don't mind if-."

"Go right ahead," he replied, knowing what she was going to say. She pulled a chair up next to him. "I wanted to talk to you, actually."

"About what?" Zelda asked.

He leaned in to whisper to her. "I need to know about you and Link. I know there's something bad going on between you two, and I want to help resolve it. But I can't do that if you don't tell me what the problem is."

Zelda looked like she was going to cry, but she held back her tears. "Fine. I'll tell you, but not here. Not today."

"Alright. How about I meet you in the Brawl Room tomorrow and then you tell me, okay?"

"Alright. I've wanted to tell someone about this, but I'm always afraid. Afraid of what Link will do to me if I talk." She started to cry. Marth put his arms around her.

"It's okay, it's okay. Trust me, Link will never know. I promise. Now, I see him coming. You'd better go. I'll see you tomorrow alright?"  
"Ok," she whispered. She stopped crying and wiped away her tears. She quickly kissed Marth on the cheek and ran over to Link. Marth watched her walk away and then looked at the table. He was happy. Very happy. Out of nowhere, Ike appeared behind him.

"Did I miss something?" he said putting his huge plate of food down on the table.

"I'll tell you later, Ike. I'll tell you later."  
End of Chapter 5


	6. Zelda's Angel

**OK, as a beginning note, this chapter was not made by me. This was made by my friend link x zelda212. He helped me with another chapter and wanted to help again. However, I was not allowed to change ANYTHING in this chapter except for spelling/grammar mistakes, Author's Notes that I add to the story, and a few things I added. The chapters following this one will be written by me. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Zelda's Angel

**No, it's not Pit lol.**

The next day had been like every other: Marth got up and walked down to the cafeteria by around 5:30, waiting for the breakfast rush. He started to think about Link and Zelda, again, like any other day. That is, until Ike came along and thumped the back of his head, breaking his concentration.

"Marth, you know you're like dead in the mornings now," he said with a tone.

"I'm sorry Ike. I guess you should try thinking once in a while," Marth replied, returning the tone.

"Well anyway, I heard some pretty nasty stuff going on in Zelda's dorm last night." Ike said as he pulled out a tape, "I caught it all on tape."

"Really now?" Marth said, looking away. He never had the heart to tell Ike what ever went on between the two.

"Yeah, I feel bad to be that guy. He must've done something pretty bad to make Zelda do something like that to him," Ike told him, while eating a muffin.

"What exactly did you hear?" Marth asked, getting more shocked by the description Ike was giving.

"The guy ended up crying like a girl for a good half hour before I had to beat it, cause when he was done Zelda yelled something I couldn't catch, and ran out, looking innocent. I never would've guessed Zelda rolled like that," he said as the bell rang.

"Interesting, well, see you in class," he said as Ike gave him the tape.

"Listen for yourself." he said.

"Thanks, I will," he said as he ran up to his dorm.

--

"My teacher wouldn't even notice I'm gone," he thought to himself. No matter what he saw; he couldn't report it like he did the first time; that would only make things worse for her. He waited for Link to leave, and locked the door behind him. He popped in the tape into the VCR, turned the TV on, and played the tape. The audio quality was crappy, and it was shot through the bottom crack of the door, but it was good enough for him to hear what he needed to. And he could have sworn that he saw a box in the corner.

It was a black screen, nothing so far, then he heard a voice, and he didn't know how Ike could think this was Zelda's. "If I ever see you with…" it was breaking up, but when he heard a 'whacking' kind of sound, he understood what he didn't hear "do you understand me!?"

"Please stop!" The voice now changed. "I promise, I won't!"

The voice was changed to the original one, "I'm sick of your promises!" whack "I'll ask again: Do you understand me!?"

"Yes, yes, now please stop!" the second voice was now begging. But it didn't stop, it went on for a good half hour before the camera had turned away, something out of the first voice was yelled to the second, and the tape ended.

"I guess he knew…" was all that escaped Marth's lips. It was just then that he remembered he was to meet up with Zelda in the Brawl Room after class. He took out the tape, and quickly ran to the Brawl Room, not even stopping for lunch.

--

The Brawl Room was empty, except for a beautiful princess in the middle, just sitting on a chair, waiting. He walked up to her, and pulled up a second chair.

"Hi," he said

"Hi," she replied meekly.

"How's your arm doing?"

"It's doing better; it only hurts when I move it now, so that's good, thank you."

All of a sudden she lost the straight face she had on since he walked in, and burst into tears. "Marth, I can't live like this anymore" he hugged her, letting her know it was ok to cry.

"It's ok Zelda, let it out" he reassured her. When she was done he asked her, "What does he do to you?"

She hesitated and looked away. But he had the strangest feeling.

"He beats you, doesn't he?" She continued to hesitate, but as she turned her head, he caught her in a glance. "Does he?"

Nodding, but not answering, she simply said, "Look," she stood up, turned around, and dropped her dress, exposing her back. It was covered with opened welts and bruises, which were blackening.

"Oh my god…." He said with a shocked tone to his voice. "How could he- how could_ anyone _do that to someone as gentle as you?"

"Times are just…. Hard for Link right now, I'm sure he doesn't mean to see me hurt" she tried defending him.

"Zelda, no more lies, no more excuses." he said, now looking deeply into her eyes, "Why has he been beating you?"

She hesitated, and then started to cry again, and they hugged. When she calmed down, she told him what he needed to hear, "In the beginning, he did it because I was talking to you." as she said this, Marth became shocked.

"Because of….me?"

She nodded. "But then, last night he did it because he saw us hugging, and I guess he took it the wrong way."

"Oh Zelda, I'm sorry, this is all my fault." he said. She tried to respond, and tell him it wasn't _all_ his fault, but all that came out was more tears. He hugged her again, "Its ok, Zelda, let it all out." They stayed in a hugged position for what seemed like forever…

End of Chapter

**So, did you all like it? Give credit to my friend, not me for this one. And here's a little teaser for the next chapter: there's a break-up and a challenge to a fight…**


	7. The BreakUp

The Break-Up

The next day, Marth and Zelda met in the cafeteria in the morning to talk about Link.

"Listen Zelda, you can't be around Link anymore." Marth said. "He's just going to hurt you again and again if you stay with him."

""I know, but I can't just leave him." Zelda replied, almost holding back tears. "What if he doesn't want me to leave? What do I do if he makes me stay with him?"

"I'll be right behind you. You have to tell him that you're leaving him, and I'll be there to help you do it. Link won't hurt you anymore," Marth said.

"Ok. Thank you."

--

They went to go find Link in the cafeteria. It didn't take them long, because Link was looking for Zelda also.

"Hey Zelda," Link said as he walked up to her.

"Link, we need to talk," Zelda said, almost worryingly.

"Umm, ok," Link replied. They sat down at an empty table. "What do you need to talk about?"

"Link, I'm, um, I'm-," she stuttered. All of a sudden, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked around and saw Marth, who nodded. She suddenly became more confident. She sighed and said, "Link, I'm leaving you. I'm not going to take the abuse you give to me."

"WHAT?!" Link exclaimed. "Hell no, you're coming with me! Now!" He grabbed Zelda's arm, but Marth pushed his arm away from Zelda, grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

"No. You're not going to lay a hand on her anymore," Marth said.

"You can't tell me what to do!" He ran at Zelda, trying to take her away, but Marth stopped him.

"Calm down. It's useless to act like this here." Marth said calmly.

"You're right." Link replied. He turned around to face Marth. "I challenge you to a Brawl! Whoever wins gets Zelda. You can't make me change my mind on this. You'd better be in the Brawl Room after class tomorrow. Or else." Link left the cafeteria in a rage. After Link left, Zelda walked up to Marth.

"Are you really going to fight him?" she asked.

"Yes. It's the only way to teach him a lesson. Don't worry, I won't lose to him. Knowing him, he's probably going to attack in a wild rage. So if I keep a cool head, I'll be able to beat him."

"I'm going to help you," Zelda said.

"It's much too dangerous!" Marth said.

"I know that, but he'll never keep chasing after me until I defeat him."

"…Alright. I guess I can't change your mind. We'll beat him together. Here, take this," he said, giving her a small red stone.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's a protection stone. If Link comes near you during class today, rub the stone and a barrier will form around you, stopping him."

"Thank you," she said. She kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

--

Everyone had cleared away from the scene that just happened and went back to finish their lunch. Ike walked up to Marth.

"Aww man! What the hell happened here? I miss everything important!" he complained.

"Ok, in a short version, Zelda broke up with Link with my help, Link got angry, I stopped him from hurting Zelda, and he challenged me to a fight in the Brawl Room tomorrow. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it, but can I ask something?" Ike said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can I fight too? I've wanted to beat someone up, but no one wants to spar with me for some reason."

"_I wonder why," _Marth thought to himself. "Sure, why not," he said.

"YAY!!" Ike yelled. "Alright, I'll see you later Marth!" he said as he left the room.

"Bye Ike." Marth sighed and left the room.

End of Chapter 7

**Author's Notes**

**Man, this one's kind of short…Sorry! With the school things that I have been occupied with, my brain's kind of fried right now. Anyway, did you enjoy it? Leave reviews please! Next chapter is the big FIGHT SCENE!!**


	8. Fight! Fight! Fight!

**Hey everyone! This is the final chapter of Smash High! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it (which means a lot)! I'm beginning the chapter from Link's point of view this time and it's going to switch later. Enjoy!**

Fight! Fight! Fight!

Link yawned and rose out of bed. The sun was glaring in his eyes. He got dressed and prepared for the fight he challenged Marth to the previous day. He looked around the room. Marth was already gone.

"_That figures,"_ Link thought to himself. He also saw, in the corner of the room, a cardboard box that hadn't been there yesterday. He walked over to it and lifted it to reveal…nothing. "Oh well. Better get ready." All of a sudden, he was grabbed from behind. His arms were locked behind his back and his mouth was being covered by someone's hand.

"I've caught you Link." Snake said. "Now you better start explaining what you did or else!"

"Okay, okay!" he yelled in an attempt to get free.

"Why did you beat Zelda? Answer me!"

"I'll tell you…if you do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

--

Later that day, after class, nearly everyone in the school had gathered in the Brawl Room to watch the fight between Marth, Zelda, and Link. The combatants got into the room last. Snake silently followed them. Marth stepped on the first platform, Zelda on the second, and Link on the third.

"Wait for me!" Ike called. He ran up to the fourth platform and stood on it.

"Master Hand, could you put the Team Battle function on? And three stock for each person, if you can," Marth asked.

"Of course," the hand replied. It floated over to the computer terminal and pressed a button. "Choose your teams now. You have three choices: red, blue, or green." Marth and Ike picked the blue team. Link picked the green team.

"Zelda, green team. NOW," Link said.

"You don't have to listen to him anymore, Zelda," Marth said. "Join my team, and we'll stop him." Zelda hesitated for a moment, but then chose the blue team. The platforms glowed with light and all four of them went into the stage where they would fight.

--

The stage was Final Destination, the place where Kirby and Ike fought before.

"Before the match starts, would any of you like to say a few words?" Master Hand's voice said.

"Yes," Ike replied. He turned to face Link. "Link, PREPARE YOURSELF."

"Mira, mitite kure." Marth said. Everyone stared at him with confused looks on their faces when he said this. "What?"

"Dude, you did the Japanese thing again." Ike answered.

"Forget it and let's fight!" Link yelled.

"_3,_

_2,_

_1,_

_FIGHT!"_

Link charged at Marth and thrust his sword at him. He just barely dodged. He jumped behind Link and slashed him in the back. Link did a Spin Attack, making Marth fly back. Zelda shot a fireball from her hands, which hit Link square in the chest. Ike followed this up by slamming his sword on top of Link, which sent him to the edge of the stage. Marth ran up and Dolphin Slashed him, sending him off of the stage. He lost one stock. As the Recovery Platform brought him back, he yelled "NOW!"

--

Back in the Brawl Room, Snake was waiting. When he heard the "now!" he pressed a button that he pulled out from somewhere. The computer terminal sparked for a minute and everything was fine.

"I love sabotaging things," he said to himself.

--

When Link touched the ground from the Recovery Platform, a dark figure landed right behind him. It was another Link, in a shadowy form.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Ike yelled.

"Yes, yes it is," Link replied. The dark figure targeted Ike and slashed him in the chest. The attack was more powerful than it should be. Ike shot backwards off of the stage. Both Links then ran after Marth. They shot arrows at him, which he got hit with, one in the head, one in the foot. He pulled the arrows out and ran up to the Links. He started to do his Sword Dance. He slashed them multiple times before stopping.

"Why hasn't Ike come back on the stage yet?" Marth said to himself.

"That's because if my little friend here kills you, you're gone. Ike's back in the Brawl Room." Link said. He stabbed Marth, who got sent back towards the edge of the stage.

"That's it. I'm not going to stand around and watch," Zelda said. She spun around in a circle and bright light swirled around her. When the light faded, a ninja-like figure emerged. It was Sheik, Zelda's alter-ego.

"Don't see that everyday." Marth said to himself. Sheik ran towards the Dark Link and threw a chain at him, which wrapped around him. The chain was quickly pulled back, sending the Dark Link into a spin. Sheik jumped at him and kicked him in the chest twice, sending him off of the stage. He didn't come back. Sheik then shot needles at Link, stunning him, then drop-kicked him, making him fall off also. She transformed back into Zelda as the Recovery Platform brought Link back. She teleported to Marth's side.

As Link hit the ground, a small ball appeared. It glowed with power. Link jumped at it and hit it, but it didn't break. It went flying towards Marth, who broke it with a couple more swings. His body glowed with the power, and his eyes turned white.

"Time to finish this," he said. He grabbed Zelda's hand, and she began to glow too. Zelda pulled out a bow and shot a Light Arrow at Link. Marth rushed at him with lightning speed. Both the arrow and Marth's sword hit Link at the same time. Link flew off of the stage, definitely not coming back. He lost his last stock.

"_GAME!!"_

_The winner is…Blue Team!"_

--

Marth, Link and Zelda appeared back in the Brawl Room. Everyone was cheering wildly, except for Ike, who had his arms crossed and looked angry.

"We did it!" Zelda cheered. She turned around and hugged Marth. He hugged her back. All of a sudden, the doors burst open and everyone was silent. It was Ganondorf. He stomped over to Link and picked him up with one finger.

"Link, you are expelled." Ganondorf said angrily. "Snake told me what you did to her. Get out of my school." He brought Link out of the room to the front door and threw Link as far as he could, which was pretty far.

"See Zelda. I told you that you wouldn't have to worry about him anymore." Marth said. "Although that wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

Zelda giggled and then kissed and hugged Marth.

"Awwwww!!" everyone still in the room said.

"Will you all get out of here?!" Marth yelled. Everyone groaned and left. "Well, that kind of spoiled the moment."

"I don't care." Zelda said. "All I know is that I don't have to worry anymore, now that you're here."

"Good." Marth said. They hugged one last time.

The End

**But that's not the end of the story!**

Marth shut the book. It was titled Memories of Smash High. He is older now, somewhere in his late twenties.

"Marth? Are you ok?" Zelda called from another room in the house.

"I'm fine, dear. Just remembering high school." Marth replied. Zelda walked into the room. She was older too; she looked about the same age as Marth.

"Both the worst…and best years of my life."

"Mine too honey. Mine too."

**THE END!!**

**Author's Notes**

**All done! Did you like it? Remember to leave reviews and look at my profile. I got a couple surprises there for you!**


End file.
